


Fade away

by fhujami



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Kidnapping, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhujami/pseuds/fhujami
Summary: When Sam came back home, you weren't there. When he called you, it wasn't you who answered - but you violent ex-boyfriend, who had come to take you.





	1. Chapter 1

When Sam finally stepped inside the apartment, he sighed from relief. Last two weeks were hard and rough, and he couldn’t wait to fall into bed next to you, hold you again in his arms. A smile appeared on his lips while he closed the door, when he knew soon he will see your beautiful face again.

“Y/N, I’m home!” - he called, dropping his bag on the floor and putting his keys to the bowl on the table next to the door, his smile widening when he saw your keys there too, telling that you were home.

“Y/N?” - he called again, stepping deeper into the apartment, looking at the kitchen and the living room, seeing you weren’t in neither so he assumed you were in bed already.

So he headed to the bedroom and opened the door ready to see you beautiful face sleeping calmly on the bed, but all that was waiting for him was an empty bed. His brows knitted together from confusion, so he checked the bathroom just to make sure, but when there wasn’t any sign of you, he really got worried.

But maybe you just had forgotten your keys at home, and you were staying in Nathan and Elena’s place, waiting for him to call you when he was back home?

He fished his phone from his jean pocket, dialing your phone number while making his way back to the kitchen to grab some glass of water.

“Hey baby,” - he greeted when the line was open, his heart being desperate to hear your voice again. - “I just came back home, where are you?”

But on the other side, there was only silence.

“Y/N?” - Sam tried to listen harder, and he could hear someone’s breathing on the phone.

“Hello Samuel.” - a man’s voice answered on the other side.

Sam’s heart stopped beating. He recognized that voice. That voice belonged your ex-boyfriend, Jimmy, who abused you and almost killed you three years ago when you and Sam met. He went to prison after trying to kill you, and the worst scenario washed over Sam’s mind now, when he heard his voice answering your phone.

“I came back to pick up what is mine.” - Jimmy said on the other side of the line, making Sam’s heart start to beat hard on his chest from the rage.

Then the call ended.

Sam dialed his brother’s number and headed to the kitchen opening your laptop. He walked back and forth on the kitchen to wait for the laptop to open and Nathan to answer his call. In a moment the line was open, and Sam didn’t wait when he started to scream;

“Shit Nathan, Y/N, she’s!” -  he stopped when he heard Cassie’s tiny voice on the other side.

“Oh, hey princess, could you get daddy on the phone, it’s urgent.” - Sam calmed his voice to not to scare Cassie. He heard that she asked his dad on the phone telling her parents that uncle Sam was swearing

In a moment Nathan answered to him: - “Sam, what’s going o-.”

“Y/N! That fucking prick took her!” Sam yelled on the phone interrupting his brother, while he opened the tracker program on your computer. Nathan tried to calm his brother down, but Sam couldn’t calm down.

Not after when he knew that Jimmy had somehow got out of prison, manage to find out where you two lived, came into your house and kidnap you.

“Jimmy! He’s out of prison and he had Y/N!” - Sam screamed, looking at the computer screen, tapping his fingers on the table, wishing the tracking would track your phone faster.

“Shit! He wasn’t supposed to get out in ten years! Do you know where he had her?!” - Nathan asked on the other side, Sam hearing that he had gone outside to talk, so Cassie won’t hear him.

“I don’t know, I’m trying to track her cell right now.” - Sam said, leaning over the table, staring the screen. He hoped that Jimmy hasn’t shut the cell phone, so it could be tracked.

“When did you last time saw her?” - Sam asked his brother. Nathan told that you visited them four days ago, and after that, he hasn’t heard about, they assumed you had been working and being too busy to contact them.

Sam realized that you could have been kidnapped for days now. Since he was working out of States, he usually leaves his phone to the hotel, but he had sent you a message before he went to the airport that he is heading home, and he wondered why you didn’t react to his text.

He watched how the program was tracking your cell until it finally found a signal.

“I got it,” Sam said to his brother and leaned closer to the screen to see where you, his wife were.

“Okay, where do we met?” - Nathan asked his brother.

“On the docks, see you there as soon as possible.” - Sam said and hung up. He rushed to the bedroom and got to the drawer and took his gun under his clothes. He prayed in his head that you were alright, he knew what kind of man Jimmy was, and there wasn’t anything that man wouldn’t do to you.

* * *

A half-hour later, Drake brothers met at the docks. Sam had tracked the signal to an old factory that looked like that it was about to collapse. Sam and Nathan saw a black car leaving and two men guarding the door by walking front of it.

“Shit, how do we know she’s still there?” - Nathan asked.

“Why there would be any guards on the door if there’s nothing inside?” - Sam asked and looked his brother.

They scammed the area, learning the building. The windows were covered with yarns, so the only way get inside was from the door.

“Okay, I try to get to the right side of the building behind those crates and grab the guard when he comes to the corner.” - Nathan said while pointing out the four crates on the right side of the building and Sam nodded, giving his brother a headset to keep a contact.

Nathan headed to the right side of the building, while Sam sneaked as close as possible. He hid behind a big crate and followed other guard’s movements.

“Okay little brother, he’s heading in your direction.” - He whispered to his brother who hit the wall of the building to attract the man’s interest. - “He’s about eight feet from you.” - he continued, watching how the guard faded behind the corner. He heard through his headset how Nathan knocked him down.

“Jesus it has been a long time since I’ve done this.” - Nathan gasped at his brother.

“I know. I’ll take the other guard, he’s heading at your way.” - Sam said while started to sneak behind guard’s back. Just before he was behind him, the guard turned and Sam landed his right hook on his face and the guard fell down unconscious and Nathan appeared behind the corner.

Both of the brother’s looked down at the man, Sam noticing he was one of Jimmy’s gang members.

“Better be careful, I bet there are more inside.” - he said his brother, before they slowly opened the door, revealing huge hall behind it. In the end of the hall, there was little operation room. It was the only place where you could be, and Sam was pretty sure this all was just a setup.

“I don’t know, this looks a little bit suspicious.” - Nathan whispered when he had exactly same thought about the setup, while they took couple steps further inside the building until there was a gunshot.

“Get in cover!” - Sam yelled and pushed his little brother behind the table while dodging himself behind the metal drawer. Sam perched behind the drawer and saw four guys coming out of nowhere. Sam looked at his little brother who was holding his gun looking back at him. Sam nodded and both of they peeked behind their cover, aiming and started to shoot.

The bullets whined back and forth while the Drake’s brothers’ tried to took the four men’s down.

When they managed to get the guards down, Sam asked Nathan to get the car closer, so they would get away as fast as possible. Nathan tried to assure Sam, that there were probably more men inside the operation room, but Sam said he can handle them himself, and started to walk toward the room, as Nathan looked after him.

He reached the handle and opened the door. It was dark, but he heard woman’s gasping in the room. He pushed the switch to put the lights on and saw you in the middle of the room. You were down on your knees and your hands were tied in front of you and your mouth was taped.

Sam’s heart skipped a beat. Jimmy stood behind you, pointing his gun at the back of your head.

“Get away from her you asshole.” - Sam told him and pointed his gun at him. Jimmy loaded his gun and laughed.

Sam stepped forward and Jimmy stick his gun on your head, making Sam stop. He heard how you breathed fast and how tears were falling down your cheeks while you stared at the floor.

Sam took another step closer and Jimmy shook his head and scolded him.

“I’m warning you, you got any closer and you see your beautiful wife’s brain flowing to the floor.”

Sam saw how you closed your eyes and how you were terrified. He knew he had no choice but to do what Jimmy said. He lowered his hands and landed his gun on the floor.

“Good boy.” - Jimmy said, while Sam raised his hands in the air and kicked his gun to Jimmy. Jimmy took his gun out of your head and started to go towards to Sam’s gun when Nathan jumped on his back. Nathan had heard on his headset that Jimmy was in the room and came back to ambush him from behind.

Sam rushed toward them, while Jimmy threw Nathan to the wall and Nathan landed on the ground groaning from pain. Sam attacked Jimmy and grabbed his hand to get the gun out of it.

You got up on your feet, tore the tape out of your mouth and screamed for Sam, while he was fighting with Jimmy to get the gun from him.

Then there was a gunshot.

Sam winched.

He stared front of him, stared into Jimmy’s eyes, looking how he coughed blood and fell down on the ground front of him, while he held the smoking gun in his hand.

He watched how Jimmy’s body laid on his feet, and he finally looked up at you, seeing how your head was hanging down.

He sighed from relief and stepped closer, but then he saw that you were holding your stomach and there was a blood on your hands.

His eyes widened, as he watched how you raised your gaze, looking at him with tears flowing down your cheeks, and he looked better at your abdomen, realizing that the bullet had gone through Jimmy - and ended in you.

He watched in horror how the sparkle in your eyes slowly faded and you fell down on your knees and collapsed to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam could feel how his heart shattered into million pieces and his whole world crashes down while the smell of gunpowder slowly floated to his nose and his brain slowly finally internalized what just happened.

He watched as a slow motion how you raised your gaze to him, how the sparkle in your beautiful eyes slowly faded before you fallen down on your knees front of his eyes.

His eyes widened and the grip of the gun slowly loosened, letting the gun to slowly fall down from his hand to the ground with a loud thump, while his body was finally able to move to try to catch you, to not to let you fall to the ground.

The moment when you first time said to him you loved him, flashed in his eyes when the heartbroken sound of him screaming your name echoed in the building.

You were with Jimmy back then. Jimmy had found out you were planning to leave him, so he beat you up, while you somehow managed to call Sam and he rushed to your apartment to save you, when he heard how you screamed and begged Jimmy to stop, while he kept hitting you.

When he was finally there, you were laying on the floor all bruised and bleeding, but still conscious, Jimmy’s fists filled with your blood.

When Sam appeared there, Jimmy realized you were about to leave him because of Sam.

He grabbed your hair, making you get up on your knees and make you whine from the pain when your whole body was burning. He made you look at Sam, as he told you to say your last words to him.

That was the moment you told Sam you loved him. You were sure that you will die in the fist of Jimmy, and you wanted to confess to Sam that you loved him.

Now, after three years, being married two of them, Sam watched how his brother managed to take a hold of you before you hit your head on the floor.

Sam rushed to you, kneeling beside, looking your body, seeing your shirt all red from the blood which kept flowing from your wound.

He put his hands top of the wound, pressing hard with his both hands to try to stop the bleeding, making you cry out loud from the pain.

“I’m sorry baby, I know it hurts just, please, keep your eyes open.” - he grinned when he needed to hurt you more than what you already were in.

Your head was resting in Nathan’s lap as he fished his phone from his pocket to call the ambulance.

“Just look at me, baby. I’m here.” - Sam pressed more your wound and you winched and cried from the pain, shattering Sam’s heart when he hears you scream that way.

You struggled to keep yourself conscious, desperately looking at Sam’s face while he kept pushing your wound.

Nathan holds his phone between his shoulder and ear while he opened the ropes in your hands to get those free. Sam cupped your face to got with you an eye-contact.

“Look at me babe, look at me. You are going to be alright.” - his voice trembled and tears poured down his cheeks, falling into your shirt from his chin.

You opened your mouth to say something, but Sam shook his head.

“No, don’t try to talk, save your strength baby.”

But you kept gasping for air, desperately trying to say something and Sam leaned to kiss softly your forehead while he brushed his hand through your hair, making it turn red from the blood.

“I’m so sorry baby. Please don’t give up.”

“Ambulance will be here in five minutes!” - Nathan said as he threw his phone to the ground.

You closed your eyes and tried to take a deep breath, but you left a painful whimper out of your mouth while arching your back.

“No no no, stay still.” - Sam screamed, trying to keep you from not moving, as Nathan moved his hands to press the wound and Sam taking your hand to his, squeezing your hand and trying to get the eye-contact again.

“Baby. Look at me. Please, focus on me baby.” - he prayed, trying to get your eyes to lock with his, as your face contracted from the pain.

“Ba.. Baby…” - you manage to groan, as Sam smoothed your cheek with his palm.

“I’m right here. I’m right here baby girl. Stay with me.”

Soon they heard how the sirens were howling somewhere further, getting closer and closer, while the ground under them starting to turn red, Nathan glancing his brother, fearing you fill bleed to death.

Sam squeezed your hand, looked deep into your eyes and smoothed your hair.

“You remember we talked to go to Paris?” - he saw how the sparkle returned to your eyes for a second. - “I’m gonna take you there. On our next anniversary.” - he smiled as a tear dropped down his cheek.

You closed your eyes again, Sam’s heart stopped beating when you didn’t open them, as he shook your head when fear filled his body and soul.

“Babe? Babe? No, open your eyes! Open your eyes! Don’t leave me!” - his voice cracking more with each word leaving his mouth when your hold of his hand loosened more and more with each passing second.

The sirens were still too far away, and Sam left your hand to cup both of your cheeks, shaking soft your head.

“Please babe, don’t leave me! Don’t leave me!”

You slowly opened your eyes again, making Sam’s hope to raise a little, when the siren’s slowly got closer and closer.

“You are gonna be okay, I promise.” - he said while smoothing your head, his hand shaking badly when he was scared as hell that you are not going to make it.

You swallowed hard, and once again tried to say something, as you slowly reached your hand to touch softly Sam’s face. He took your hand, burying his face into your palm, kissing your hand long when he felt your hand against his skin.

He met your gaze, seeing how small smile appeared on your lips when you stared deep into his eyes, as he read from your lips what you said to him.

“I love you too.” - he whispered, making the smile on your face widen little more before you closed your eyes and Sam felt how your hand slipped from his and falls down, while they heard how the ambulance and the police stopped outside of the building.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam sat on the bench in the hallway of the hospital. He leaned on his hands, his face hidden in his palms. His hand was still covered in your blood, he didn’t manage to go to the restroom and wash them away.

The ambulance arrived and they took you the hospital, Sam wanted to come in the ambulance too, but the staff told him they needed privacy to make sure you’ll get the treatment you needed.

Just before the ambulance arrived, you went unconscious, but your heart was still beating, even Sam was afraid he lost you for good.

Nathan drove Sam to the hospital and wanted to stay with his brother but Sam told him to go home with his own family.

So Sam sat there alone, in the hallway, when they had taken you to the emergency surgery, to take out the bullet and try to save your life, without knowing anything about you.

There were lots of noise in the hospital. There was some kid crying in one of the room, machines beeped and there was a radio on, but Sam couldn’t hear anything.

He was too focused to repeat the moment in his head over and over again.

Why he didn’t saw you standing there behind Jimmy?

Could he manage to stop the bullet to hit in you?

Would any of this happen if he had taken you with him to his job, or he had said no and stayed at home with you?

He couldn’t help it when he blamed himself for all of this.

It was him who holds the gun.

It was him who pulled the trigger.

It was him, who shot you.

And it would be his fault if you did not make it.

He dried his face into his palms when tears started to roll down his cheeks again. He sighed deeply and shook his head a little. Police told him they would come to ask him and Nathan some questions later, after your surgery was over and they would know do you survive or not.

If you won’t survive, he didn’t mind ending up in jail again. Because he had lost his will to live if he loses you.

Sam looked at the clock behind his hands and sighed deeply. It felt like that time stands still. It felt like his whole life had stopped. He was in shock and he wished this was just a nightmare and he woke up next to you, and none of this never happened.

Every minute felt like an eternity.

Sam saw nurses and doctors walking on the hall passing him and every time his heart stopped beating, hoping someone would come to tell him about you. But every one of them just passed him, not saying anything.

He leaned his forehead to his hands and scratched his head.

“Sam?” - He heard his brother standing next to him, yet he didn’t raise his head, but he felt a hand on his shoulder and how his brother sat next to him.

Nathan was about to go home, but he understood that his brother needed him so he turned and came back, colling to the Elena on the way, telling what happened.

“You heard of her?” - the younger brother asked and Sam felt how tears were pushing through when he shook his head.

Nathan sighed and gave Sam something. When Sam opened his eyes, he saw a cup of a coffee front of him.

“Thought you would need this.” - his brother told, as Sam accepted the coffee and taking a sip from it, while Nathan took a sip from his own takeaway coffee.

There was a deep silence when Drake brothers sat in the hallway, waiting for someone to tell them if you were still alive, or not, while they drank their coffee.

In one time Sam went to the restroom to wash finally his hands to get the blood out of them, doing it as quickly as possible, in case someone comes to tell about you.

Many painful hours later, the doctor came out one of the room walking towards the Drake brothers.

“Mr. Drake?” - he asked, looking at both of them while both of the brothers stood up,

“I am.” - Sam said, feeling how his heart started to beat hard on his chest.

“Can you come with me?” - the doctor asked and Sam’s heart almost rip off from his chest.

Because the doctor wanted to speak with him in privacy, tears poured from his eyes when he was preparing to hear the worst news there could be.

Sam swallowed hard to get the lump out of his throat while he said with a trembling voice:  
“Whatever you have to tell, you can do it in my brother’s present.”

The doctor looked at both behind his glasses, before he looked at the papers in his hands, as Sam waited inpatient him to tell him about you and the surgery, even he was sure the news was bad.

“We managed to take the bullet out and stop the bleeding. She is stable now.”

“Thank god.” - Nathan breathed out when he held his breath as he waited for the news, while Sam rubbed his face and sighed deeply. So you were alive, at least.

But how badly the bullet damaged your organs?

“Did you knew that your wife was pregnant?”

Sam’s face paled and it felt like someone ripped his heart out of his chest, when he remembered that you tried to say something to him when they waited for the ambulance.

That you said just one word to him.

_‘Baby.’_


	4. Chapter 4

When Sam stepped into the room, he saw you sleeping in the bed, lots of wires in you, which connected you to the machines. Slow, steady beeping came from the machines as he swallowed his tears and walked slowly next to the bed, looking down at your face.

Your face looked calm.

And your body looked fragile.

He laced his hand on your head and leaned down to kiss you gently on your forehead. He watched how you were breathing calmly with the help of a machine, as he sat on the chair next to the bed, and took your hand into his.

He hold your hand with both of his and raised it to his forehead while whispering quietly:

“I’m so sorry baby.”

A tear escaped from the corner of his eyes, when he tried his hardest to swallow his tears, while he squeezed your hand and his tears rolled down his cheeks, finally falling to the floor from his jaw.

He kissed your fingers as he looked at your peaceful face.

“I’m so sorry babygirl.”

He put his other hand gently on your stomach while closing his eyes again as tears welled up in his eyes, making him see nothing else but a blur.

“Why you didn’t tell me?”

He let his thumb smooth very carefully on your tummy, while tears started to pour from his eyes like a waterfalls.

He stayed up waiting for you to wake up, even the nurse and the doctors told it might take days til you will open your eyes again. But he would never leave you or let go of your hand. He would stay with you, as long as it takes because he wanted to be there when you wake up.

He wanted to be the first thing you will see when you open your beautiful eyes again.

Once in a while nurse came in to check on you, without saying anything to Sam, as they looked at him with sadness in they eyes when they saw how he just stared at you with red eyes, smoothing your knuckles with his fingers.

They offered him some coffee, but he refused, even his eyes felt heavy and he hadn’t eat since the morning before he started to head back home.

He just sat there, holding your hand, staring at you, wishing you would wake up.

But finally his eyes started to be too heavy to him manage to keep them open anymore, and he fell asleep when the morning sun started to shine inside from the window through the curtains, while his hand was still lightly squeezing yours.

* * *

A few hours later Sam woke up when his head was gently resting on your thigh, yours and his fingers still entwined.

He slowly opened his eyes as he groaned, while squeezing your hand, but this time - you squeezed lightly it back.

He sat up fast, looking your face, noticing how your eyes were barely open as you looked at him.

“Y/N?” - he leaned closer carefully, took the oxygen mask away from your face while you slowly blinked.

“Oh, babe. I’m so sorry.” - he whispered as he gave you a light kiss on your lips.

You moved your head a little, looking around when you tried to remember what happened and where you were.

You remembered of being home, and how suddenly everything went black and next thing you knew was when Jimmy was talking to you while your hands were tied.

You heard that Sam was speaking to you next to the bed, but your mind was still blurry from the drugs which veined into your body.

Then you remember what happened before everything went black again.

“Babe?” - Sam called you, and you slowly turned your head toward him and looked his face.

“We lost the baby, didn’t we?” - you asked weakly, while you blinked your eyes slowly.

Sam smoothed your hair while tears rolled down his cheeks, as your eyes started to well up with tears too.

You swallowed hard while closing your eyes as you tried to avoid from breaking down, your lower lip starting to tremble, as Sam tried to calm you down.

“Shh… It’s okay baby… You need rest… Both of you need to gather your strength.”

You opened your eyes, staring into his hazel-brownish eyes as he looked at you with a small smile on his lips.

“Both?” - you asked with raspy voice when your lower lip started to tremble even more.

“Both of you.” - Sam told you smiling, as he put gently his hand on your stomach.

“She survived.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know is not really possible that the baby would have survived but i don’t fucking care. XD


End file.
